Sinnoh Leaf
by WitChan
Summary: After Leaf travels to Sinnoh, beat the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four, she faces Cynthia. After their battle, they have their romance way with each other. Takes place before Prancing Around.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

A year ago...

After beating Adrian, Leaf skipped her way to the fourth room. There, she didn't see anyone standing in the middle of the room. She looked confused. "No fourth Elite Four member, huh? Strange." Leaf said. She continued to the next room. Then, she gasped and saw a beautiful, tall blonde standing in the middle of the room. "Hi, there..." Leaf said. "Hi there, challenger." the blonde said.

The blonde went closer to Leaf with that beautiful smile of hers. "I'm Cynthia, the Champion." Cynthia introduced herself to Leaf. "What's your name?" the blonde asked. "I'm Leaf... I'm from Kanto" Leaf replied. "Leaf, huh? Cute name." Cynthia complimented, making Leaf blush heavily. "Why thanks for the compliment, Cynthia. Your name sounds beautiful too." Leaf said. "Oh, Leaf... Such kind words you're saying." Cynthia also blushed, albeit a little.

"Before we battle, let me ask you this. How come there are only three Elite Four members and one Champion here? Before I became a trainer, I learned that they are four Elite Four members and one champion in every region." Leaf asked. "A week ago, the one standing in the fourth room quit. That's why there are only three Elite Four members. The Pokémon officials promised that someone will replace the former Elite Four member." Cynthia replied. "I see. That's all I want to know. But anyway, let's battle." Leaf said.

Cynthia moved inches away from Leaf. Then, the younger released a Flygon holding a Choice Scarf and Cynthia released a level 100 Garchomp holding a Choice Band. "Outrage!" the girls said in unison. The Flygon rush to his opponent and smacked Garchomp with his whole body a few times. The Garchomp fainted. "Damn." Cynthia said as she looked surprised. She put Garchomp back inside her ball and released a level 100 Lucario holding a Life Orb.

"Swords Dance, Lucario!" Again, the Flygon used Outrage to assault his foe, which didn't do much damage. After taking a few hits, the Lucario used Swords Dance. "Now go with Ice Punch!" For the third time, the Flygon used Outrage. The Flygon was now confused. Then, the Lucario retaliated with Ice Punch, knocking Flygon on the ground. The Flygon fainted.

"Go, Bronzong!" Leaf released a Bronzong holding Leftovers and put Flygon back inside his ball. "Earthquake, Bronzong!" "Close Combat!" The Lucario assaulted Bronzong repeatedly with Close Combat. After taking a brutal assault, the Bronzong retaliated with Earthquake. The Lucario fainted.

"Faint it fast, Togekiss!" Cynthia released a level 100 Togekiss holding a Choice Specs and put the fainted Lucario back inside his ball. "Use Air Slash to faint it, Togekiss!" "Explosion!" The Togekiss sliced his foe with Air Slash. The Bronzong collapsed and fainted. "You can do this, Weavile!" Leaf released Weavile and put the fainted Bronzong back inside its ball. "Ice Punch!" "Air Slash again, Togekiss!"

The Weavile cracked Togekiss with a hard hitting Ice Punch. The Togekiss collapsed and fainted. "Go, Milotic!" Cynthia released a level 100 Milotic holding Leftovers and put her fainted Togekiss back inside his ball. "Use Ice Punch again, and make sure you freeze that Milotic!" "Surf, Milotic!" The Weavile punched Milotic, which dealt small damage. Then, the Milotic washed Weavile hard with Surf.

"Ice Punch!" "Surf again, Milotic!" The Dark/Ice-type smacked Milotic with Ice Punch. After taking small damage, the Milotic retaliated with another Surf. The Weavile fainted. "Let's do this, Jolteon!" Leaf released a Jolteon holding a Choice Specs and put Weavile back inside her ball. "Thunderbolt that Milotic!" "Rest, Milotic!" The Jolteon zapped Milotic hard with Thunderbolt. The Milotic fainted.

"Go, Gastrodon!" Cynthia released a level 100 Gastrodon holding Leftover and put the beauty Pokemon back inside her ball. "Curse, Gastrodon!" "Come back, Jolteon!" Leaf put the heathly Jolteon back inside her ball and released a Torterra holding a Life Orb, while the Gastrodon used Curse.

"Smack that Gastrodon with Wood Hammer!" "Use Recover, Gastrodon!" The Torterra crushed the Gastrodon with Wood Hammer. The Gastrodon fainted. "You can do this, Spiritomb!" Cynthia released a level 100 Spiritomb holding Leftovers and put Gastrodon inside her ball. "Wood Hammer again!" "Will-O-Wisp!" The Torterra smacked his ghostly foe with the same move he used before. Then, the Spiritomb used Will-O-wisp, crippling Torterra's power.

"Damn it... go with Swords Dance!" "Pain Split, Spiritomb!" The Torterra boosts his attack with Swords Dance. The Spiritomb then drained Torterra's health while restoring hers. Good. Now use Dark Pulse!" "Wood Hammer!" The Torterra struck Spiritomb with Wood Hammer. Then, the Spiritomb attacked Torterra with Dark Pulse. The Torterra fainted. "Go, Sharpedo!" Leaf released a shiny Sharpedo holding a Choice Band and put the fainted Torterra inside his ball.

"Waterfall, Spiritomb!" "Pain Split!" The Sharpedo charged Spiritomb with Waterfall. The Spiritomb finally fainted. "Well, that's that. You beat me." Cynthia said. "Nice." Leaf said. She and Cynthia put their Pokémon back inside their pokeballs. "Now let's enter the Hall of Fame room." Cynthia said. "Oh, such a special day for me." Leaf said.

A few minutes later...

Leaf and Cynthia got out of the Hall of Fame room. Then, Leaf looked at Cynthia. "Do you feel like chatting with me some more, Cynthia?" Leaf asked. "I'd love to chat with you again, Leaf. We can talk about anything." Cynthia replied. "Oh, goodie. Anyway, what age did you start as a trainer?" Leaf asked. "I started at the age of ten. Boy, it was amazing to have a great start in an early age." Cynthia replied.

"I agree. As for me, I started at the age of eleven, and now, I'm fourteen years old." Leaf said. "It's nice to have something in common with the other, huh?" Cynthia said. "It is, Cynthia. It really is." Leaf said. The two continued talking as a bit of time pass by. "Well, I think we chat enough." Cynthia said. "I agree. You wanna do something else besides chatting?" Leaf asked.

"Hmm... we could..." Cynthia went closer to Leaf and kneeled down. Then, she briefly kissed Leaf on the lips. "...have sex." Cynthia finished her sentence. "Oh, that sounds like a great idea, Cynthia. Just you and me." Leaf said. She kissed back. Then, she let go. She gently pushed Cynthia on the floor and laid atop of her. Then, the two kissed again.

An hour later...

Leaf and Cynthia finally broke their one-hour kiss, which was special for the two. "Oh, what a splended kiss that was, baby." Leaf said. "I strongly agree with you, sweetie. Let's go naked and scissor each other." Cynthia said. "I love your suggestion, my beautiful blonde." Leaf said.

The girls removed everything off them, including their heels and socks. After that, Cynthia laid back down and Leaf got atop of her again. The two proceed to scissor each other. While doing so, Cynthia touched Leaf's nice ass and squeezed it. Both moaned. Then, it grew louder after a bit of time pass by. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" both yelled in unison. The girls finally screamed loudly, meaning they came together. They panted with joy and then stopped. Leaf crawled closer to Cynthia where she can see the blonde's beautiful face. "I love you, Cynthia." Leaf said. "I love you too, Leaf." Cynthia said. The two resumed their hot kiss.

A year later...

"...Ugh..." Leaf groaned as she woke up after hearing someone knocking the door outside the villa. Cynthia, who was near Leaf, was still asleep. Leaf shook her Cynthia to wake her up. "Wake up, Cynthia." Leaf said. "Leaf..." Cynthia said as she was waking up. Finally, she did. "Someone's knocking on the door. Let's see who's knocking on the door." Leaf said. The girls got out of the bed they shared together. Then, they walk out of the room and head straight to the door.

Leaf opened the door and smiled. "Marley. Caitlin. It's so nice to see you two again." Leaf said. "What do you guys need? Do you need your villa back?" Cynthia asked. "We don't want our villa back. We need your help." Caitlin replied. "What's wrong?" Cynthia asked. "Arcanine ran away for the fifth time. We need you two to help us search for him." Marley replied. "Again? Damn, what is up with your dog?" Leaf asked.

"Arcanine and some slut from Sinnoh fucked each other and I got extremely pissed at him. I threatened him to sell him away if he refuse to do what I say. That's why he constantly ran away from me." Marley replied. "I'd say release him if he run away from you guys for the sixth time." Leaf said. "I agree with Leaf. I think it's best to release Arcanine." Cynthia said.

Marley sighed. "You guys are right. Maybe it's time to me to release Arcanine. Besides, he doesn't give a damn about me and Caitlin anyway." Marley said. "Yeah, I agree with Leaf and Cynthia. We don't need him as a fuck buddy. Marley and I are terribly sorry we wasted your time." Caitlin said. "It's ok, Caitlin. You two take care." Leaf said. "You guys take care too." Caitlin said. She and Marley walked away while Cynthia and Leaf closed the villa door.

The End


End file.
